<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real things just happen by KuanYin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799075">Real things just happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuanYin/pseuds/KuanYin'>KuanYin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuanYin/pseuds/KuanYin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee story about how quietly something significant can happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real things just happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike watched as Robin returned from the bar empty handed. The place was loud and noisy as at least two parties had descended plus what looked like an entire football team. He sat up glowering as Robin was jostled a little.</p>
<p>“Oh, can we just go please” she shouted above the noise “this place is no longer making me happy.” Strike nodded gratefully and they gradually made their way to the door through the enthusiastic crowd. A knot of young men started singing and jumping up and down – one losing his balance knocking into Robin. Strike was quickly in front of the young man glaring at him and he put his arm around Robin waist as if to protect her. Robin – having been brought up with 3 brothers was not remotely bothered by this, but was very conscious of Strike’s strong arm around her waist holding her to himself. When they eventually fell out the door Strike suggested dinner and they started walking up the road. Strike dropped his arm from her waist, but as that happened, his hand ghosted against hers and then they holding hands. Just like that.</p>
<p>A few yards on Strike squeezed Robin's hand without looking her. He felt his heart thrill as she squeezed his back.</p>
<p>“You ok” he had to ask smiling down at her, wondering if he could see a glisten in Robin’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m ok” she smiled with her whole face lightening up. "Very ok".</p>
<p>Strike lifted their clasped hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.  Robin stopped to look into his eyes lifted his hand to her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>